Wiki Content
You are encouraged to make any comment on the data or present your own theories on the data. GALAXYCENTRE WIKI motivation. This WIKIA will aim to make compilations of referenced sources so that the data gathered will give indications as to the nature of the inside of the galaxy and possibly to every galaxy in the universe by use of only 4 factors shown in the illustration as related to their meaning or form. Theese references will be explored in their various combinations as the "categories" at the bottom of this page. four UNIVERSAL forms 1) the torque poles and torsion rings 2)the string elasticity of spherical force fields 3)the morphology of warped space 4)the dial that turns when force is applied 1,2,3,4 inside the galaxy core 1) is the gas type . Mainly gas inside it. This gas will rotate outwards by impulse into rings ,while the centre of the vortex creates upp currents. 2)dust type. Mainly connected dust particles by strings that stretch with the galactic rotation. 3)irregular galaxies are formed by the blobbs that combines into greater blobbs. 4)The bulge type is related to the arch on its back which is known of as the BAR. GALACTIC BARS ARE BROKEN OR THEY BREAK GALACTIC BULGES. // forces and ways in which to get through large reflective surfaces such as the disc in the centre of the milky way. heres an example of the torsion torque illusion of the barbers pole shown in 3D animation (below) IT BREAKS THE SYMMETRY OF ITS BARRED SPIRAL // as the illusion WHILE THE FRONTAL VIEW AND ITS CYLINDER CURVATURE ACTS AS THE BULGE BEING BROKEN BY THE DIFFERENCE IN THE SPECTRUM OF WHITE,RED OR BLUE. The illusion of the bars mooving upp could be the stuff of SCIFI movies in the near future. As the basic model of the spectral rotations to get through the matter core of the galaxy are divided into 4 rotational moments of how holes are formed and the amount of 4 as the requirement to also get the galaxy rotating while rotating through the solid disc that is also forced into rotation. Category:Why do bars break bulges Category:The physics of solid vector space vs spheres Category:Gas pillars of dust Category:Rings of hot and cold dust in spirals Category:Common mean temperature collections of dust giants Category:Several mean value rotations in opposite vectors Category:Compunding of solid elements into string dynamics Category:Openings inside spheres causes instability Category:Arches & tensile limitations beyond rotation Category:Applied tensors to tie string functions Category:Wave translocation dust + spiral densification Category:Gray scale dark to light size increase Category:Light reflection of disc Category:Non shared frontal positions of curvature Category:R.p.m s of galaxies Category:Forwards pressure projections as seperation Category:Synched inertia vectors on dial Category:Seperated function forces and integration Category:Lunar pull is lower than solid gravity Category:Applied push upp gas burn Category:Sphere flattening fold decelleration Category:Spiral loop circle and verticie Category:Seperation as larger space change of ... Category:Torque change force displacement Category:3 types of gravity and bio force Category:Z axial horizon and spheres Category:Weight ratio to swing and morph Category:Receeding solid pressure space Category:Quadrants and in out parallells Category:Fluid xy internal minimality Category:Gravity on sphere surfaces Category:Background foreground pressure crush Category:Applied spirals on barber pole rotation Category:Vertical and hoizontal expansion Category:Growth of component parts ,increased detail Category:Amount of rotations in spirals Category:Rust cycle of magnesium metals Category:Innability of rotations to LINK Category:Parallells and units cubed Category:Mooving spheres through loops Category:Higher than light speed imagery Category:Variations on mobility of galaxy Category:Quant mechanics and higgs Category:Looking beyond dust clouds Category:Odd even odd Category:The tightness of glactic openings Category:Focus of force value Category:Every combination of the universe Category:Forwards and reverse sequences Category:If the vertical cylinder is..... Category:Space between orbits Category:Missing spacial tranferrances Category:Constructing solids from orbits Category:Circumference platform combinations Category:How to aquire higher lift Category:Deep field U turn dialation Category:The smaller scale of the large scale Category:At the limits of dynamic change Category:Stages of expnasions Category:How to neutralise galactic electricity Category:Curves discs and spheres Category:Using 4 state division products Category:Prismatic buoyancy and unscattering Category:Following the intersections Category:Force squared + 2 F Category:The dust cloud tornadoes Category:Approacing stars and avoidance Category:Pulsar planets as galactic flat zone Category:Opening and closeing the core Category:Following quarks to the end Category:Slipperyness in the core Category:Sloan great wall rotation Category:Vanishing points in tube rings Category:Galaxy wind upp key Category:Carbon dated space Category:Hawkings problem Category:The paradox previous to black holes Category:Equal starts for star evolutions Category:Compact time dialations sets Category:Matterialism as science of core Category:Solid law of types of solidity Category:Gray spectral guidance of galactic disc Category:The human scale Category:The factors within the bounds Category:The internal core challange Category:Looking around corners in the galaxy Category:Hawkings and more of No God Category:Focus on the essentials Category:Push limit against obstructions Category:Picking upp the slack Category:To the power of, in 4 stages to the power of Category:Splash control in space Category:Robots and causality of the core features Category:Sound in vacume velocity for light speed Category:The ancient times and core presence Category:Snow crystals and the galaxy Category:Galactic bio factor grafting branches Category:What was found was the way to find it Category:Functions of intelligent translations Category:S dynamics of solar vapour Category:The missing metric Category:Gravitron seperation of gravity Category:The receptivity of observations Category:Space and reduced gravity openings Category:Traces of shape to volumes Category:Very old gravity systems Category:The S dynamics of the whole system Category:Cubic bars and anti gravity Category:Rotation and gravity effects Category:Functional time prediction star systems Category:X wave and y wave form wave Category:Knowing all the outcomes of any systems Category:Centration and spread of all particles Category:The black hole square Category:Space ships using core features Category:Areas in the z field stoage quants Category:Plasma swords and z axis as y or x Category:The elements in gravity Category:What happened Category:SETI search Category:MAYAN astronomy Category:What would the dust cloud problem look like Category:Equation of everything as nr unit Category:The ultimate limits Category:Zygotes and gamedes Category:The new force Category:Deflation of the core features Category:S.E.T.I Category:Motzart effect and quant computers Category:Matter distributions and common centre Category:U.F.O applications of the core changes Category:Return state of water in galaxies Category:Shared space of universal bodies Category:Z axis multiples of the core of the galaxy Category:Big bang dark matter and Strings Category:Civilisation clues left over Category:SCIFI short Category:Wave tube rotations Category:Neutral combinations law